Fairy Tale
by PsychoChick101
Summary: Hinata writes a story based on herself, as a princess, and her feelings towards Naruto. Then Kiba reads it and changes her feelings about Naruto. Is mostly about a story that Kiba and Hinata start writing together. KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata writes a story based on herself and her feelings towards Naruto and

what she wants them to be like. Then she gives it to Kiba for proof-reading, thinking he won't

see the personal plot. Kiba/Hina.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd be rich... and I'm not T.T

"Hey Kiba-kun... w-would you mind doing s-something for me?" Hinata asked shyly.

It had taken her all morning to convince herself it would be okay to let some one else read

her story. She was so sure that who ever it was would only laugh at it, and she had put a lot of

effort into it. But Kiba was one of the closest friends she had, so he would probably be really nice

about it, even if it was rather silly. "Um... c-could you read through this for me?" She asked

holding out a pile of papers. She was blushing a little, though it wasn't exactly uncharacteristic of

her.

"Sure Hinata..." said Kiba. He took the papers from her. "I never knew you liked to

write..."

"Yes, w-well I'd like to b-become an author s-some day so... well... um..."

There were a lot of things nobody knew about her. She didn't like to tell people because

she was certain that people would only laugh at her. That was never a good feeling. But with

Kiba, she felt she could say anything. Well almost... she still hadn't told him about her huge

crush on Naruto-kun. As much as she wanted too, she supposed it would be the one thing she'd

never tell. She fidgeted nervously as Kiba started reading through the entire document. God,

Kiba read slow! She went through most of the story in her head. She remembered it pretty well,

probably because she thought about it a lot. But it could've been because of how long it took her

to write, and because of all the times she had to reread it looking for mistakes or checking back

on a certain scene to make sure it made sense with the one she was currently writing.

Hinata had chosen to write a sort of fairy tale, one about the handsome and witty prince

(Naruto) and the benevolent but shy princess (herself.) In fact, a lot of the story was based off

real people. Sakura was an ugly witch who cast an illusion to make herself look beautiful so the

prince would fall in love with her alone (Hinata didn't really think Sakura was an ugly witch but

regretfully it wouldn't have been a story if there hadn't been some kind of conflict, and, well,

Sakura just happened to fit the part.) Of course the king was based on her father, the princess had

a rather unusually cruel step-brother (though in she did mention in the story he was probably just

a little over sensitive and insecure) based off of her cousin Neji. Two of the most commonly

spoken knights in the story were based off of Kurenai-Sensei and Shino. She greatly admired

them, they were so strong she thought they definitely deserved the part. She went over the list of

characters in her head, she had thought of a character for almost all of her companions and their

teams... except for Kiba. For some reason nothing she could think of seemed to fit Kiba. She

wasn't sure why either. She was able to ponder this for several minutes before Kiba interrupted

her from her train of thought. "It's good Hinata but..."

Hinata could feel her face turning red again. "B-but what?" she asked just a little

disappointed. She was certain she had made some big mistake that would make Kiba hate her

story.

But that couldn't be, he was grinning. "It's missing something."

"Um..."

"The wild guy in the wilderness who is the REAL prince in the story."

Then Hinata knew he HAD figured out what her story was really about. She also knew

what he had meant by the 'wild guy.' Maybe she should give Kiba a chance... they were already

close, and face it, Naruto would never wake up and smell the roses. "I-I think you're r-right

Kiba-kun..."

"Yeah... hey I'll help you rewrite it if you want!"

"S-sure... w-we can go to my place..."

**Me: Sorry if this is pathetic... I really like the pairing Kiba/Hina but I'm not the **

**best at writing them... if you tell me what I can do to improve I'll love you forever! (And **

**I'll give you a cookie.) Or you could just rate... (you'll still get a cookie.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I really wasn't planning on adding to 'Fairytale' but I guess I will because ****I've had a couple of reviews asking me to... Thank you to anyone who reviewed the first ****chapter and is reading this one.**

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Naruto, and I'm still not rich T.T

NOTE: Anything outside of parenthesis is the story they're writing, anything inside of them, is

what's going on between those two... don't expect much for now because I don't usually write this kind of thing.

Once upon a time, there was a shy young princess, who was waiting for her prince. She had dark hair and pale skin and not many friends... ("Hey I'm your friend!" Kiba interrupted.

"B-but Kiba-kun... you w-wanted to be at the e-end of the s-story... remember?" said Hinata softly... actually she says everything softly so I guess this was her normal tone of voice.

"Oh... well what's wrong with the princess being described as hot?"

Somehow Hinata managed not to fall over and faint when she heard Kiba say that... after the princess was still supposed to be her! However she did turn many shades of red. "U-um K-kiba-k-kun" she was stuttering a lot now, it was kind of embarrassing to hear Kiba say that...After all, they'd been going out for only about an hour! "P-people d-don't use the w-word 'hot' t-to describe a p-princess..."

"Oh... okay then..."

Hinata gratefully went back to writing. 'My face must be redder than a tomato!' she thought. 'I just hope Kiba doesn't mind how embarrassed I get... I really like him... more than I liked Naruto!')

However the princess did like the company of animals, so she was never to lonely. She had a cute little dog with black fur and white paws. ("Hinata you don't have a dog!" interrupted Kiba again.

"I-I know I don't b-but I d-didn't w-want Akamaru to f-feel l-left out..."

"Good idea! Hey... is it my turn to write yet?"

Hinata was a little upset, she'd only gotten four sentences, and the beginning had been her favorite part in her old version, but she handed the paper and pencil over to Kiba and read what he wrote over his shoulder.)

Princess Hinata's ("you-um Kiba-kun..." Hinata hated to interrupt, but she felt this was important. "Y-you can't use a-anyone's r-real n-name... it's s-supposed to b-be f-fiction..."

"But it's based off of real people isn't it?" said Kiba. "Never mind, I get your point." He erased 'Hinata' and wrote down a different name. Now it read 'Princess Yuka.')

-Often dreamed of her prince. The man she thought she loved had blonde hair, blue eyes, was an annoying b---- ("Kiba-kun! W-watch y-you're language, this is a c-children's s-story..." Hinata exclaimed from shock, because Kiba didn't really write 'b----' he wrote the entire word, which I can't do because I'm trying to keep this at the same rating.

Reluctantly Kiba erased it, mumbling "well it's true...")

And most people thought he was an annoying b- word. (U-uh... K-kiba-kun..."

"What, can't I write that either?" asked Kiba...

Blushing, as always..., Hinata shook her head 'no.' Kiba erased that line as well and handed it over to Hinata. "Here, you can write again.")

While most people thought he was just a pest, Princess Yuka admired him greatly, and felt she loved him with the bottom of her heart. ("That's so sappy! You don't really love Naruto, do you!?"

"N-no K-kiba-kun..." said Hinata. She had already went over this with him several times... in the end she just decided Kiba was the kind to get jealous a lot. So after explaining how the plot of their story went, which she had done several times BEFORE they started, Kiba finally remained quiet, hopefully understanding that this part was only for the plot.)

However, the boy, named Noburu, didn't notice her, and only cared for another girl, with pale skin, deep black eyes and blonde hair. Her name was Saika, meaning 'colorful flower.' and the name really fit her because she loved flowers of any kind. ("I thought this character was supposed to be Sakura?" said Kiba. "It kind of sounds more like that Ino girl."

"W-well I guess it d-doesn't r-really m-matter..." said Hinata, feeling a little put down.

She had no clue why she always felt so bad over such little things, and she wished she didn't.

Kiba must've noticed because he said, "Aw, don't worry Hinata, they both fill in the part well! Hey maybe it's both of them put together!"

Akamaru barked, probably in agreement, though Hinata couldn't really tell. But it didn't really matter because it felt better just to have some one notice her for once. She picked up the pencil again, a little more confidently.)

Sometimes, compared to Saika, Yuka felt really small and ugly, even though she was a princess. She tried to tell herself it didn't really matter, because her true love would love her, even if she became the ugliest girl in the whole kingdom. But that didn't really work out, she still felt bad. It even felt like her family hated her sometimes.

**Okay I'm taking a break for now, I just can't think of anything else... tell me what ****you think of how I setup this chapter please, I'd like to know if it's to hard to read. Also I ****will (once again) love you forever if you can point out anything I need to improve on. I ****think I screwed up in a couple of places but I'm not sure... And of course I'll give you ****another cookie just for reviewing . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... I'm really lazy. I think its been half a year since I've posted anything... Big thanks ****to everyone who reviewed, especially yinyangmatrix! I never thought my stories were that ****good personally so knowing that some one likes them is really encouraging. Arigatou! **

Disclaimer: If I were rich I'd have my own computer... and I don't. So I guess I don't own

Naruto.

(For anyone who forgot, everything inside of the parenthesis is what they're doing, the rest is all

their writing.)

Sometimes, compared to Saika, Yuka felt really small and ugly, even though she was a princess.

She tried to tell herself it didn't really matter, because her true love would love her, even if she

became the ugliest girl in the whole kingdom. But that didn't really work out, she still felt bad. It

even felt like her family hated her sometimes. For example, her step brother Ryo, always acted

differently when _she_ was around and the King never had the time for his own daughter.

Most days she spent with two of the royal nights, Uta who was a young and powerful

female knight, and Kaoru, who was actually a knight in training.

( Hinata quickly explained that Uta was supposed to Kurenai sensei and that Kaoru was meant to

be Shino. Kiba nodded and let Hinata continue quietly.)

Princess Yuka often looked up to Uta as a mother or big sister, and often went to her for

help to her problems. Kaoru was the quiet boy that was Uta's apprentice, and most people found

him kind of creepy. ("K-kiba-kun do you w-want a turn now?" asked Hinata offering the pencil

and paper to him. "I-I'm kind of out of ideas now..."

"Alright.")

And of course she always took her little dog with her to see them. Most days they were to

busy training to talk much but Yuka felt that anything was better than sitting at the castle with

nothing to do but look out the window of her room and wish for her love. ("I still hate Naruto..."

Kiba muttered softly so Hinata couldn't hear as he wrote the sentence.)

When Uta and Kaoru had a day off Yuka would talk with them–not that Kaoru talked

much. On one of those days she decided to ask them about Noburu, though she hated talking

about her own problems. She always felt like she was bringing other people down, and she

blushed when she thought about the boy so she didn't really like talking about him, afraid that

she would say something to embarrass herself. She had spent many nights lying in bed staring up

at the ceiling and thinking about it, until she finally came to her conclusion.

("Okay Hinata, you take over. My hands getting tired, besides I don't like doing stuff like

talking about crushes," said Kiba. "It's more of a _girl_ thing."

"O-okay..." responded Hinata. Then she thought, 'Wow, he can talk forever but he gets

tired of writing after five minutes...'

The white eyed girl quickly read over Kiba's writing, thought for a minute, and put the pencil to

the paper.)

"Um... Uta can I ask you a question?" Yuka asked, starting to blush already.

"Of course."

"Well there's this boy I really like and..." she took a deep breath and continued, not sure

what to say now that she actually had to say it aloud. "Well, you see, I um... I'm not sure if he

likes me back and... well I really want to be with him but–"

"It's okay, I know how that feels," said Uta. "I was nervous about the first boy I like too."

Kaoru continued to remain death silent, as he always was, and didn't seem to care about

what the two girls were talking about at all, which was good because it made Yuka feel slightly

less nervous. Her puppy licked her hand and wagged her tail happily, which was also comforting.

"You're probably too scared to ask himself out yourself right?" continued Uta.

Yuka nodded sadly.

"Have you ever tried in a note?" asked Uta.

"Uh... well I'm kinda embarrassed about signing my own name... I'm always scared that,

well, maybe he thinks I'm ugly and that he'd only laugh at me..."

"You don't have to sign your name, just write 'Your Secret Admirer' and keep sending

him cute notes. After awhile he won't be able to get you off of his mind, he'll think about you

every day, wondering who you are, and why you won't tell your name to him. Then when you

feel confident, arrange a meeting place so he can finally see who you are," suggested Uta.

Yuka smiled, Uta always had such good ideas! "Thanks Uta! I think I'll try that!"

Feeling more confident after, their talk, Yuka ran home excitedly to think of the perfect

love note, with her yapping puppy close behind. Everything would have been all right, if not for

a jealous Saika who had been sitting in the bushes...

(Hinata was so absorbed in writing that she hadn't noticed Kiba leaning over her shoulder

reading, until she happened to turn her head a little. Their lips touched faintly, but not for long,

because Hinata gave a little yelp and fell backwards, her face many shades of deep red. Kiba

smirked a little, which made Hinata's impossibly red face turn even more impossibly red. "Come

on, it wasn't that bad!" complained Kiba. "There are things a lot worse than _that_! That wasn't

even an actual kiss!" But in his mind he thought Hinata looked really cute like that. Then he

realized what time it must be. "Hey Hinata, I got to go, promised my mom I'd be home before

dark... anyway do you think I could take our story with me?"

"Um..." She didn't really want to let him take it, because she was afraid it might get

ruined at his house. But she didn't want to let him know what she thought, because she knew it

would sound mean, so she just told him that she still had an idea. It wasn't really a lie, because

she did have a good idea of what to do next, but she still felt kind of bad about it, even though

Kiba didn't seem to be let down in the least. She followed Kiba to the door and waved good bye

to him as he left. Then she turned around and found she was face to face with Neji, who was

smirking slightly. "So you like Kiba now, huh?" he asked, and Hinata felt like he might be trying

to tease her. Poor Hinata wasn't sure what to say. "Hey I'm not going to tell anyone, I just never

thought you'd fall for Kiba is all," said Neji before he left. Hinata sighed, happy that her cousin

was acting nicely to her now.)

**Okay end of chapter three. I have most of chapter four planned out but depending **

**on how lazy I am it'll either be out in about an hour or another half a year... um, let's hope**

**its not half year. Review and you shall get... pie. Unless you'd rather a cookie again.**

**Also I can't seem to get my chapters to stay in paragraph form like I originally write them... I'm note sure if it's because I look them over in the site's editor but if anyone can help me out then please tell me! Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No parenthesis this chapter!**

Disclaimer: ... No. I don't own anything sadly.

Kiba went home with Akamaru, feeling very happy. He had a crush on his teammate for

a long time, and now they were finally 'getting together.' Hinata was still nervous, but she was

always like that, and Kiba was sure she would open up to him more soon. And even if she didn't

that was still fine with him so long as he could be with her.

Meanwhile at Hinata's house, she prepared for bed and then settled down to write in her

diary about the day's events. It was pretty exciting actually and she had trouble remembering how

she and Kiba had started out the day together. She decided to skip that part, it wasn't really that

important anyway. She blushed slightly as she wrote, "Dear Diary, today was great. I think Kiba

and I are dating now, he hasn't officially asked me out but he seems to think we're dating so I

guess that's what we are. I don't really remember how it started, sadly, but I'm totally over my

feelings for Naruto now. Kiba is a lot of fun to be around, I wonder why I never realized how

much fun he is before? Oh and we sort of kissed... um, Kiba said it doesn't count but I think it

does so this is what happened: Kiba decided that we should rewrite my story a little and change

the ending so the princess falls in love with a character based off of himself, like how we are

dating in real life, so when it was my turn to write I guess he was reading over my shoulder so

when I turned my head a little our lips kind of touched... but then I got scared and screamed and

fell backwards! I must've looked like an idiot, but Kiba was being really nice.

Hinata made her entry for tonight short because she knew she still had to write in the

story. She put her diary away and picked up the papers with their writing scribbled on. She reread

the last few sentences a couple of times, to get back in the mood and then put pencil to paper.

Saika also had a secret crush on Noburu and underneath her beautiful face, she hid

another secret. She was also a _witch._

Meanwhile, Yuka sat in her room, thinking hard about the perfect words to write. Her

puppy lay down sleeping by her feet, and every so often, her tail wagged lazily as she dreamt

happy dreams. She finished writing then quietly read the words aloud to herself, smiling with

confidence. If Uta said this would work, then it _had_ too! "Dear Noburu-kun, I would like you to

know that I have admired you for most of my life. I think you're the funniest person I know! I

know that some people may not like you, but I like everything about you, even the things that

everyone else hates. I hope you will feel the same way about me, and I promise I'll tell you who

I am soon. -Your Secret Admirer..."

"Now all I have to do is make that Noburu gets this!" the princess said excitedly. She left

the room quietly, leaving her tired puppy to sleep. Saika, who had been watching Yuka write

in a magic spell, quietly followed after her with an evil plan to make Noburu hers, and possibly

even _kill_ Princess Yuka, if it came down to that.

Hinata finally put her writing aside and yawned. She was already tired, and she just

wanted to go to sleep and pass the time until she could see Kiba again. She had grown very

attached to him in just one day, and the last thing she thought about before she went to sleep was

him, where before it had always been Naruto.

**Haha! Two in one day! I actually did something usefull!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Just like I own the Great Wall of China and France.**

**Sorry for taking forever to update... too bad I don't have an excuse... Sorry!** **No parenthesis this chapter either.**

Kiba arrived early in the morning, along with Akamaru. A little _too_ early for Hinata. But as she sleepily rubbed her eyes and greeted him, she was happy to see him nonetheless. "Did you have a good sleep Hinata?" Kiba asked, watching her eat her breakfast with more patience than he normally had.

"Yes K-Kiba-kun. I had a very good rest," replied Hinata. "Want something to eat? I can make you something I-if you're hungry..."

"I'm good," said Kiba. He watched her for a minute silently before suddenly asking, "How come you always stutter so much Hinata?"

"U-um... well..." Hinata started blushing, embarrassed that she didn't know how to respond to this.

"It's not that it's a bad thing," said Kiba as he quickly tried to correct his mistake. "I'm just curious is all. But really, you're getting better at talking with out stuttering!"

"I-it's OK Kiba-kun," said Hinata softly. "I-I do stutter a lot... I-I'm sorry..."

"Hinata, you don't need to apologize to me," said Kiba.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun!" then she moaned softly as she realized that she had done it again. "I-I mean..."

"Hey, it's OK," he said to Hinata. He ruffled her hair a little bit and Hinata sighed, relieved that Kiba didn't seem to think of her as being an overly-apologetic wimp. 'How could I have ever thought that I felt this way about Naruto?' thought Hinata as she smiled slightly. 'I'm supposed to be with Kiba! ... I love Kiba, not Naruto!'

**Sorry that it's short, I didn't really have much time to write this but I promise I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**By 'I'll try to update soon!' I apparently meant in about half a year. . . Gah. Forgive me? I'm so sorry! Some one please yell at me for being lazy. . . it might remind me to update faster?**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Get over it already.**

"So, um. . ."

"Wanna go out for ramen?" Kiba asked suddenly. "You know, like on a date. For a little change of things?" He added when Hinata didn't reply. Now she was blushing again.

She nodded. Suddenly, she was feeling oddly meek. It's not like people had never seen her and Kiba out in public together before. True, Shino was usually also with them, but it wouldn't be that much different without him, would it?

"You think too much," Kiba told her after waiting another moment. "It's a yes or no question."

"S-sorry Kiba-kun! L-let's go f-for ramen!"

"Grab our story too, okay?"

Apparently, Kiba was more into this story than she had thought. For a while, she assumed that he had completely forgotten it. Actually, it was kind of sweet that he could take the time to remember. He must have realized how much it secretly meant to her.

In a few minutes, Hinata had shouted a brief good bye to her dad, who was at the other end up of the house, and they left. "I didn't know you could yell at all," Kiba teased her along the way. "So, what did you write about?"

"N-nothing much," she replied. "Yuka wrote a love note to Noburu. Then she left to deliver it. I-I wrote down something about Saika being a witch and that she was planning to kill Yuka for Noburu's love."

"So," he said. "You can write about killing people, but I can't write bi. . ."

"N-No," Hinata interrupted. She wasn't all that fond of swearing. "I-it's two entirely different things."

Kiba rolled his eyes playfully and Akamaru yipped as they approached the Ramen shop. Kiba glared as they got close enough to see that Naruto was already there, slurping up ramen like a pig. His wallet was on the table next to him, along with three empty bowls.

Hinata either didn't notice Kiba's dirty looks, or pretended not to care. It was probably the former, as her pace quickened slightly.

Naruto took a brief moment to look away from his food. "Hey, Hinata!"

"H-hi, Naruto-kun," she said. She wasn't blushing nearly as much as usual. In fact, she was hardly blushing at all. However Kiba was an extremely jealous person.

He sat down next to Hinata and glared through her, at Naruto. The blond boy noticed, of course. "What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away.

He and Hinata placed their orders for ramen and he tried to avoid looking in Naruto's direction. However that proved not to be so easy when the other boy tried to strike up a conversation with Hinata. Why was he paying attention to her just now anyway!?

Naruto babbled on with a story about something he heard one of the other genin say, and Hinata added an occasional comment here and there. Then when he moved on to brag about how much progress he was making in his ninja training, Kiba just had to butt in. "That's nice but Kurenai-sensei says that in half a year, I'll be nearly twice as strong as I am now!"

"No way," said Naruto. "You're making that up."

"I am not!" Kiba growled at him. From his comfortable spot on Kiba's head, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So? I'll be three times as strong and you still won't be able to beat me!"

"Yeah right! You just lucked out back in the exams," Kiba said.

"U-um. . ." Hinata stuttered, suddenly nervous to be seating between the two.

"It wasn't luck and you know it!" Naruto said. "I totally won using my awesome skills, that you clearly lack!"

"Which would be why your sensei doesn't even want to train you. Everyone knows he spends all of his time with Sasuke, because he's the only one on your pathetic team with any talent!"

"How do you know that!?"

"Everyone knows it, stupid. People talk about it all over the village."

"T-that's a b-bit exaggerated," Hinata said, looking for any possible way to break up the argument.

"Well, I don't see you getting any personal training. You're not so special either."

"All of us get trained, dimwit, because Kurenai-sensei actually does her job. Anyway, I'm still better than you. I'm more popular, aren't I? And I can get a girlfriend, unlike someone."

'Where is he going with this. . .?' Hinata wondered, uneasily. The fact that so many people were staring at them now didn't help much either.

"Really? Where is she?" Naruto asked. "I feel sorry for that pathetic loser if she's that desperate!"

Suddenly Akamaru broke out into a fit of barking and Kiba growled. "Take that back, Naruto. . ."

'Naruto doesn't mean that,' Hinata reassured herself. 'He doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it. . ." At times like this, she hated herself for being self-concious.

"Why should I?"

"Because you just said that to her face!"

Suddenly Naruto looked puzzled. He glanced at Hinata, then at Kiba. "You mean. . ." he started. "Hinata!?"

Oh God. Her face was flushing again. It was nice of Kiba to stand up for her but. . .

"What do you think?"

Then he took Hinata completely by surprise and pulled her to him, kissing her lips gently. Now everyone was staring at them, and Hinata felt her face turn tomato red as Kiba let go of her and she nearly fainted. Naruto was completely speechless. So was everyone else. Kiba smirked, but remained quiet as he enjoyed the baffled look on Naruto's face.

Then, after several minutes, someone finally spoke again. "Uh. . . sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but your ramen is done. . ."

Actually, it had been done for several minutes, but he didn't feel the need to add that in.


	7. Chapter 7

**For reference: Kurenai - Uta, Shino - Kaoru, Neji - Ryo. Also, I know that Ryo is Yuta's half brother in the story, while in the actual thing they are cousins. I did that on purpose. It's Hinata and Kiba's way of keeping things from becoming too based off of real life now. I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata. . . hadn't been expecting that, to say the least. She could feel her face burning up at the moment and, oh, now she was starting to feel very faint. . .

Akamaru started barking and it took Kiba a moment to quit smirking and realize that Hinata had slid off the chair and was now unconscious on the ground. . . Naruto noticed too, and all of a sudden, both boys were over their little spat.

Hinata woke up with a killer headache, looking up at a plain white ceiling. At first she panicked. Where was she!? But she realized that she could hardly move, she was still that tired, and she sat back again.

"Eh. . . Hinata?"

That was Kiba's voice. She remembered now. She had fainted on the street after Kiba had. . .

She could feel her face turning red again just thinking about. She really was pathetic, wasn't she? But it didn't sound like Kiba thought so. His voice sounded upset, but she didn't believe that he had done anything wrong. Sure, that kiss had come on suddenly, but that was just how Kiba was sometimes.

"Hinata. . .? I'm. . . well, I'm sorry about that. . ." Kiba muttered. "Er. . . you know."

Now that was unusual. Kiba never said sorry for anything, and he never sounded so unsure. Hinata couldn't recall a single moment in her mind where he had ever sounded like that before. She smiled back at him, trying to send the signal that everything was okay. He didn't seem to be getting it though.

"You're okay, right?" he asked. "I mean, you're not hurt or anything, are you?" Stupid question, Kiba realized. She hit her head on the freaking cement.

"N-no," she managed to mutter, as she finally managed to sit up and lean back against the wall behind her. "I-I'm fine, Kiba-kun."

She could hear Akamaru whimper, and Kiba asked her if she was sure. She nodded, having no clue that Kiba could be so protective. . . although if she had payed more attention to how he behaved on missions, she might have realized it sooner.

He gently placed a pile of papers on her lap, and she looked at him questioningly. "The story," he reminded her. "I had some time to write while you were asleep."

"Oh. T-Thank you, Kiba-kun. . ."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and she began to wonder what she was supposed to do now. . . finally, Kiba spoke up again. "Read it," he urged her. "I kind of like how it turned out."

"O-Okay, Kiba-kun," she said, hoping she didn't sound too unenthusiastic. Her headache was going to slow down the reading process, but if she told him that, he would just worry more. Hinata hated making people worry, and she didn't want Kiba to worry anymore than he had to. She glanced down at the papers and began reading:

Saika followed the princess home, and watched as Yuka all day, until she prepared for bed. Then, she swiftly muttered a sleeping chant, and watched Yuka faint and fall limp on her princess's bed. Her puppy started barking, but by the time her father noticed, Saika was already long gone and out of sight.

Yuka was taken to see all of the greatest doctors in the entire village, but nothing worked. Everyday she seemed to be growing sicker and paler. Everyday she seemed to be growing closer to death. . .

Two of the nights in her father's army began to worry about her. Uta and Kaoru summoned Yuka's step brother, and demanded to talk with him. They had always thought that Ryo had been jealous of her, and insisted that he had poisoned her. He denied all of their accusations.

"If it's not your fault," said Uta, the woman knight, "than whose is it?"

Her trainee cast him a suspicious glance, eager to hear what Ryo would have to say.

"I don't know who would do that," Ryo said. "But I know some one who might be able to help. . ."

"Out with it!" Uta demanded impatiently. Normally she was a much calmer woman, but she did have her moments. (Kiba had crossed out the line after that, but Hinata squinted and saw that he had blamed it on PMS.)

"I'm getting there," Ryo said icily. He hardly ever lost his temper, but he had a way of making people hate him anyway. "His name is Noburo."

"What does Noburo have to do with this?" Kaoru asked Ryo. Yuta had told him and Uta about her secret love, but he doubted that Ryo should know about it.

"Yuta crushes on Noburo," he explained while smirking cheekily. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's your plan?" Uta asked.

"Yuta's body still functions, it's only her mind that refuses to work. Perhaps if she hears Noburo's voice, she'll want to wake up again. . ."

Uta and Kaoru glanced at each other. They were uncertain of this idea, but they were running out of other options. So far, this was the only idea that they could think of that hadn't already been tried. But there was Saika. . . Saika and Noburo would not be happy to break up, Uta was sure of that.

There was a little hesitation, but finally she replied, "We'll do that. We'll bring Noburo here to see Princess Yuta."

And that was where the writing stopped. Did Kiba really feel so bad about her fainting that he had to write it into the story too? It was actually kind of sweet, in a way, but it made her think that he was holding on to this for too long; it really hadn't been his fault. However, she didn't say anything to him. It would have felt weird to do so.

"Good, right?" he asked.

"Yes, v-very," she replied. Then she picked up the pencil, pressed it down on the paper, and began to write. . .

**And this is where it ends. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story anymore, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. I just need help with the very end. I'm still planning to have a few chapters until then so. . . meh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter? Yay!** **Does anything important go here? Not really!**

Amazingly, the throbbing in her head began to dull as she started writing. Whenever she wrote, it always made her feel. . . powerful, she guessed. She was in complete control of what she wrote, and nothing in her stories could hurt her. She was the one who made all of the choices. This wonderful fantasy was so much different than her real life. . .

She wrote, and when she was finally finished, it ended up like this:

The knights search for Noburo, and it didn't take them long to find him. He was always so loud, it never took anyone long to find him. The knights demanded that he come with them, and he agreed, though slightly confused. And while he had been unable to understand what was going on, Saika knew perfectly well. She glared after the knights as they left, dragging away her beloved, and finally she began to follow them. If the sleeping spell she had put on Yuta wasn't enough, then she would come up with something much more devastating. Death was always a good option.

And as Saika was brooding in the shadows, the knights led Noburo to gaze upon the face of the sleeping Yuta. Her puppy was curled up by her side, looking terribly upset. The whole scene looked very. . . innocent, to say the least. Yuta looked almost like a baby when sleeping. (It embarrassed Hinata so much to write this part, but it was a fairy tale, and all princesses looked enchanting and beautiful in their sleep, right?)

"Talk to her," Uta ordered him. Her patience was wearing thin, as she was eager to wake up the princess. Kaoru was alongside her, giving Noburo the coldest look he could muster.

"But. . . but what am I supposed to say?" he asked, looking back at the knights. Now he was even more confused about what was going on. He had, of course, heard the news about the princess – everyone in the kingdom knew – but he couldn't figure out what he could possibly have to do with it.

"Anything," Uta said. "Tell her a story or something. It has been suggested that the princess may wake up if someone were to talk to her – she has always loved fairytales. Anyway, you talk more than most anyone else I could think of, so. . ."

"Here you are," Kaoru concluded.

"So. . . you want me to tell the princess stories?" asked Noburo. "Fairytales?"

"Did we not just say so?"

Noburo nodded, mostly to himself, as if he were giving himself encouragement for some horrid task that lay ahead. "I'll see what I can think of," he said, and then he began telling some of the most exotic and bewildering stories that anyone had ever heard of.

"He's making them up," Uta muttered to Kaoru as Noburo rambled on about a blond-haired knight riding on a giant, wild toad.

"Indeed," Kaoru whispered back.

They watched him talking for hours, never once taking their eyes off of him. Saika watched too, her presence still unknown to everyone else. She cast Yuta a look of pure hatred and envy, Noburo really seemed to be enjoying himself. She had won Noburo over using incantations and potions, but he never seemed to be as happy around her as he was with this little wench!

Finally, Yuta noticed movement coming from the princess. It was only the soft flutter of her eyelashes, and it was subtle, hardly noticable. It was still an improvement on her previous condition, however. Any improvement was wonderful, and Yuta quickly pointed it out to the others. Ryo's idea seemed to be working!

And suddenly, Noburo felt compelled to do something by an unexplainable force. He kneeled down and, taking Yuta's hand in his, he briefly kissed her soft lips. Slowly her eyes opened all the way and she began to sit up. There were several gasps all around the room — and one shriek of pure loathing.

A dark presence quickly consumed the room. Saika was finally revealing herself, and it was plainly visible that she was the one controlling the negative energy. She hissed in an unnatural, threatening way, and reached out, her fingers turning into claws. She was looking right at Princess Yuta, with eyes that were now red like blood!

"Witch!" Uta cried out as she drew her weapon. "She's after Princess Yuta! The princess must leave here at once!"

The knights began lunging at Saika, but she was deftly beating them all through her magic and the power of her hatred and evil heart. "Ryo, get away with Yuta!" Uta ordered.

He briefly nodded. Although he was no big fan of Yuta either, he would not sit still and let her die. He quickly grabbed the princess and dashed out the door, able to get away from Saika's magic as the knights held her off. Following close behind was Yuta's little dog, and Noburo, the start of the whole problem. . .

**Does anyone remember if I ever gave the dog a name? I've completely forgotten. . .**


End file.
